Latest News: May 2010
MLC and WB952 bring you the latest gaming news for May. Modern Warfare 2: Resurgence Map Pack Details Here is everything you need to know about the 2nd Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 map pack, which is available to download off of the XBOX LIVE MARKETPLACE on 03/06/10. Here are the maps & game modes which will be included: Game Modes: Resurgence Hardcore Resurgence Maps: Carnival Trailer Park Strike Vacant Fuel Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:22, May 27, 2010 (UTC) John Marston Guns His Way To No.1 This week's all formats charts. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ''MaRacey Awards'' As we at MaRacey love to rate games and award the for their greatness, we have decided to organise the MaRacey Gaming Awards. A variation of these awards will be shown at the end of each year, these will be called the MaRacey Game of the Year Awards. A similar Game of the Decade Awards will be held 2019/2020. Howver the big one is the MaRacey Gaming Awards which will be held every five years. The first will be held on the 1st April 2015 assuming we are all still alive. Look out for more on the awards or contact any member of MaRacey, by leaving them a message on their talk page. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 16:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ''PlayStation 3 Move'' A while ago, Sony released information about their new motion controller game play system that was said to rival Nintendo's revolutionary WiiMote controller. Recently, I watched a demo being played with the PlayStation Move. The person who was playing (MaRacey aren't that important yet) said that the system was much more responsive than the Wii and that it that it is certainly something to look out for. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 17:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ''Modern Warfare 2: Resurgence Pack'' Incoming It's been announced that a second map pack is coming to COD 6 on June 3rd called the Resurgence Pack. It's believed that it will be, yet again, an XBOX 360 exclusive for 30 days and will then be available on PS3 and PC after. It will contain 5 new multiplayer maps, the same as Stimulus. I will expect it to reach the same price as DLC 1, £10.99 or $14.99. It will bring with it two new game modes: Resurgence and Hardcore Resurgence. Any other info I obtain will be posted on the news page. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ''2010 Fifa World Cup South Africa'' Holds No.1 Two Weeks Running The official World Cup game has now been No.1 for two weeks in the game charts. If you want to see the rest of the multi-format game charts, then click here. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 11:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 51 Now Nostalgia. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Gameopedia Hits Half A Centarticle Gameopedia has reached it's 50th article. I'm feeling old already. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 15:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Playstation Store Error Annoys More People (Especially Me) Over the past couple of days, there has been a wallet funding error on the Playstation Store, which is not long after the irritating error code, which stopped Playstation 3 gamers from even touching their console. Sony say they are working on fixing the problem and it should be working fine again soon. The network has been very slow on the store lately (I presume due to the popular Stimulus Package ''release the other day for COD 6) which annoys me the most, as I was planning on buying the DLC on the same night. Poor me. It's another quite frankly stupid situation Sony have gotten themselves into again. Let's just hope I can get me ''Stimulus Package ''soon. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 20:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Stimulus Package Released Today On PS3 & PC Today saw the PS3 and PC cancel out the XBOX 360's exclusitivity to the Stimulus Package for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. There's even high hopes that combined, the PS3 and PC can top the funds for sales of the new DLC, as the XBOX 360 has topped the £25 Million mark so far. The package is now available to download off the Playstation Store for £10.99. It contains five new maps, which are Bailout, Storm, Salvage, Crash and Overgrown. The last two of which, are originally from COD 4. If I do get more news on the DLC, I'll post it on the news page. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) April 2010 Quiz Question Answer & Winner For those of you who are wondering who won the April 2010 quiz, the answer was B. Nier. Winner: Burnthezombie! Congratulations to this month's winner. He will be posted cheats very soon. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 21:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Trailer Released A teaser trailer has been released for Treyarch's new project, Call of Duty: Black Ops. It has lots of explosions in it. A lot. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 08:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A Month Of Gameopedia! Gameopedia is celebrating their one month anniversary today! We've made 45 articles as of 9:16 a.m. on the 1st May 2010. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 08:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:News